Time travel sucks! Especially when you're with your siblings!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Yuki Akira thought she was going to have a normal day training with her brothers and sensei, but of course Karma said, "Oh, no, no, no. Yuki, Isamu, and Toshio need something interesting." And now the siblings are with Team Kakashi, and what will they do with this situation err second chance? This is actually OC's of myself and my siblings. Don't worry no pairings for the OC's.


Yuki woke up to the usual routine. She went got dressed, washed her face, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, and headed out for training. She walked down the hall. She came upon Isamu's room. "Hey get up. We'll be late for training with sensei." Yuki called to her younger brother. He shot up out of his slumber. "Alright." He said closing the door to get dressed. Yuki went down the hall just as Toshio came out. "Morning." She called. He smiled. "Morning. Say, what do you think Sensei's got planned?" He asked his younger sibling. She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, hopefully anything, but training with Lee sensei." Yuki shuddered at the name.

Toshio responded the same. Just then Isamu jumped, and skidded to a halt in front of them. "Grab a toast, or we'll be late." Toshio said responding to his own orders. Yuki soon followed, and then Isamu. Isamu had his hands in his pockets. Toshio's hands were at his side, and Yuki's behind her head. "You guys ready for training today?" A voiced chided above them. They looked up to see their sensei, Naruto, smiling at them. "Good morning sensei. How's Sakura-san holding up?" Toshio took it upon himself to ask. Naruto jumped down smiling. "She's holding up well. Thanks for asking Toshio." Naruto ruffled Toshio's spiky black hair. Isamu smiled. "She's due pretty soon right?" Isamu asked. Naruto blushed. "Yeah." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, how about we train? Get your thoughts organized." Yuki proposed. The other two nodded. "Thanks. Let's go." Naruto lead them to training ground seven. "Today you will have to find me." Naruto instructed. They nodded their understanding. "Ready…set…go." Then Naruto was gone in a flash. "Darn it!" Isamu cried. Yuki calmed him down. "Scout the area." Toshio ordered. They nodded, and spread out. The covered tons of ground, but found no success. "Nothing yet." Yuki said as they met back at square one. "Fine let…" As Toshio stepped forward a blue light glimmered under their feet. "Oh, crap what is this? A trap of some kind?" Yuki cried.

Toshio tried to jump, but his legs were glued to the ground. "We're stuck!" Isamu cried. "Guys!" Naruto came out in the open. "SENSEI!" They called in unison then they were engulfed in blinding light. "GUYS!" They were gone without a trace. "Crap. Maybe, sensei will know what happened. Hang on guys." Naruto then was gone in a gust of leaves.

Toshio/Yuki/Isamu

"Ow, my aching head." Yuki sat up. She picked up her cap, and dusted it off. "Guys, next time we go somewhere…" She looked around to find them napping. Isamu's body was stretched out on the ground, snoring. Toshio was more sound, and silent. A vein popped on Yuki's head. "GUYS GET UP!" Yuki yelled at them. They both sat up in shock. "Don't eat my toast!" Isamu yelled. Toshio rubbed his eyes sleepily. "If you don't mind telling me why I'm sleeping in grass." Toshio said yawning.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S ALL THAT'S ON YOUR MIND!" Yuki yelled in outrage. "Oh, that's right. Where are we?" Toshio finally asked. "NOW YOU NOTICE!" Yuki yelled. She then huffed, and crossed her arms. "Hehe…sorry." Toshio said standing up and stretching. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go explore. From my sense of smell. We aren't fare from a village." Isamu said stretching. The other two nodded. They calmly walked towards the village. They came across a body of water.

"Didn't expect this." Isamu said sheepishly. Yuki whacked him on the head. "I can't believe you didn't check for this!" Yuki yelled, angry as heck. "W-we're almost there guys. A little bit more." They heard a voice. They turned to see something that they wouldn't believe. "S-sensei?" Yuki, and Isamu questioned in unison. The blonde looked up. "Who?" Naruto asked. He was caring a silver haired jonin on his back. "Kakashi-sama?" Yuki ran up to the group. "Toshio, he has chakra exhaustion. Do you want me to perform the basic medical chakra replenish?" Yuki asked glancing at her older brother.

He nodded. "Lay him down, make sure he's perfectly still." The group was hesitant. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. Yuki looked up in surprise. "We'll explain later, but for now Kakashi-sama used the sharingan, right?" Yuki asked. They slowly nodded. "Chakra depletion, I'm going to insert chakra into his chakra system." Yuki explained. They slowly set Kakashi down. She pressed his neck calmly, she impulsed chakra threw his main chakra source. Kakashi grunted. "Sorry. He'll be okay, I put a little more chakra into it than needed, but that shouldn't be a problem. It should actually be kind of useful." Yuki said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okay, I have a stretcher." Toshio said pulling out his easy portable stretcher. "Isamu, you know the procedure." Toshio said calmly. Isamu nodded, and they carefully placed him on the stretcher. "What rank mission is this?" Toshio asked I wonder. That stopped everybody's movement. "I-It's a C-rank mission." Sakura stuttered. "C-rank…C-rank…Wait it's their first C-rank mission. The one with Zabuza!" Yuki said in realization.

"Wait so this isn't a dream. Let me check." Isamu said uncertain he pinched himself. "Yow! Yep no dream, but maybe a genjutsu. KAI!" He yelled. Nothing happened.  
"Idiot! Quit being so loud!" Yuki yelled. Toshio shook his head in annoyance. "So does that mean that we might have traveled through time?" Toshio suspected aloud. Yuki shrugged. "Honestly, you're the smart one." Yuki told him. Toshio sighed. "Just great." He muttered. "Wait, what about our training? If sensei is the same age as us, how are we supposed to train?" Isamu brought up a good point.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Never thought of that." Yuki answered thinking. Toshio concentrated. "Who's your sensei?" Mini-Naruto asked. They turned their heads. "You." They answered then went back to concentrating. Then the other three burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at? He's not that bad, and Sakura I'd stop or you'll regret it." Yuki told the group. Sakura stopped laughing. "Why's that?" She asked. The others stopped. "Great job Yuki! We can't tell her about the future! Who's the idiot now?" Isamu protested. Yuki sighed. "You don't want to know Sakura-san." Yuki answered.

"Tch." The lone Uchiha let out. The time travelers turned their attention toward him. Isamu in glee to meet an Uchiha, and the other two in utmost disgust. "What kind of answer is that? Tch. Oh, I'm choking over here." Yuki mimicked. Isamu glared, and Sakura was ticked. Sasuke turned his head. Naruto was laughing. "Good one." He said holding his stomach. Toshio sighed, and went back to thinking. Kakashi stirred in his sleep. "Oh, right! Are you guys heading to Tazuna-sama's?" Toshio asked. The others nodded. "You can rest there if you'd like as well. My daughter loves company." Tazuna said smiling.

The youngest siblings turned their attention to the older one. "What's your answer?" Isamu asked impatiently. Toshio sighed. "I guess we'll go along, and when their done we'll come back to Konoha with them. That way we'll talk to the hokage about our predicament." Toshio answered. Yuki nodded, and Isamu did the same. "Well take a side of the stretcher." Toshio told the other two. They nodded, and the unusual group was on their way.


End file.
